


looks like the boy's too shy

by eggboyksoo



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, The Little Mermaid AU, for 00fftober, merman renjun, prince yukhei, sea witch yangyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggboyksoo/pseuds/eggboyksoo
Summary: Renjun isn't doing too good at confessing his love for a certain prince and breaking the spell on his voice. Yangyang hosts an intervention.





	looks like the boy's too shy

**Author's Note:**

> #00fftober, day 2: fairy tale
> 
> i literally Do Not have time for this, but i couldn't stop thinking about this prompt and this little ficlet was born! i don't know if i'll be able to do every day (i've missed the first day already), but it's helped to be a little writing exercise before i kind of work on other more important things. so i'll see how long i continue this on for lmao. this was also really quickly looked over and posted, so please let me know if there are any glaring typos! 
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy!

“Renjun, you’re making this way more difficult than it’s supposed to be.” Yangyang taps his trident against his shoulder, exasperated. “You just need to confess. And then it’ll be all over. It’ll be fine!”

If looks could kill, even Yangyang, one of the most powerful sea witches on this side of the ocean, would have perished under Renjun’s glare. Renjun stares at him, viciously, lips moving quickly and silently. Yangyang cannot read lips, so he murmurs a spell under his breath to help him understand.

And then promptly regrets it. Renjun’s voice—not his real one, since Yangyang has that kept safely in a shell in his grotto—begins echoing loudly in his mind.

_—I can’t FUCKING SPEAK and he can’t understand sign language you complete IMBECILE. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CONFESS IT WASN’T MEANT TO BE LIKE THIS—_

“There’s no need to be so _rude_,” Yangyang huffs, offended. “I gave you legs, after all.”

_You never told me I’d lose my voice!_

“It’s not my fault you don’t know enough about how magic works! It’s always tit-for-tat, _quid pro quo_, or whatever. It’s just how these things work. Giving up your best feature for the thing you long for most is a fair trade, Renjun. Besides, you’ll get it back when this is all over—_yes_, Renjun, I’m aware he can’t use sign language, there’s no need to shout—_hey_—!”

Renjun launches himself at Yangyang, hands making their way around Yangyang’s throat. They press uncomfortably into his gills; even though he doesn’t need them, he splutters uncomfortably, trying to wriggle away.

_If I don’t get to confess when the week is over_, Renjun threatens in Yangyang’s mind_, I swear to Poseidon—_

“Renjun? Is that you?”

The wind carries the voice over to them, sitting by the dunes. The human in the distance waving at them probably won’t be able to see Yangyang from where he’s standing. Renjun pushes Yangyang away, trading aggression for the picture of gentleness. Yangyang wonders if it’s fair, to have unleashed such a menace on such a poor, unassuming prince.

Because it is the prince that approaches them, the one that Renjun had saved that fateful night. Prince Yukhei, the son and heir to the kingdom that governed over the land that bordered their home, had been celebrating his birthday when he’d fallen into the ocean and nearly drowned. He would have if Renjun hadn’t been so curious about the world above, insistent on figuring out whether or not his favourite conspiracy theories about the humans were true. It’s the prince that Renjun, the youngest son of the King of the Sea, had left his home and court for, searching out his old friend, desperate for an opportunity to walk amongst the legged creatures, for the chance to get to know him, to be with him. 

Yangyang takes a peek at this prince he’s heard so much about but has never seen, cautiously watching him from the side of the rock. The closer he gets, the more it makes sense as to why someone like Renjun is so desperately infatuated. He would’ve been the perfect partner for any royal merman or maid, Yangyang muses—if he’d come with his own tail.

“We were wondering where you were,” Prince Yukhei says, eyes sparkling in the sun. “You like coming here, don’t you?”

Renjun nods, shy. Yangyang nearly snorts.

The prince shifts a little, before standing straight, chest puffed out, the way humans did to look brave. Yangyang just thinks he looks weirdly inflated. “I’ve prepared a picnic. By the pond in the palace gardens. Perhaps I should have arranged for it here.” The prince looks over the beach, biting down on a full lip. “I can bring everything here! I won’t be too long!”

Renjun reaches up for Yukhei’s hand, taking it. He hears the _Thank you so much_ that Renjun breathes out reverently in his head, but it seems that it translates well, because Yukhei’s cheeks begin to flush as he beams down at their intertwined hands.

“You stay here,” Yukhei repeats. As if Renjun is going to go anywhere. “I’ll bring everything to you.”

The prince jogs off, looking back every few hundred metres just to make sure Renjun hasn’t disappeared. There’s no need to worry because Renjun is staring at him dreamily, huffing out confessions that Yangyang can hear because of his stupid spell.

_I love him I love him I love him I love him—_

“If you think you don’t have a chance, you’re stupid,” Yangyang informs him. “Just kiss the fool and be done with it. If you can’t get your act together by the end of the week you don’t even deserve this.”

Yangyang slips away before Renjun can stab him with his own trident.

**Author's Note:**

> any and all feedback is appreciated! :)
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/eggboyksoo)  
[cc](http://curiouscat.me/eggboyksoo)


End file.
